Hell Planet
by MagnaSonic3000
Summary: What happens when an ancient prophecy turns Demon Dracko's losing streak into complete domination? Rated M for swearing, and extreme blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1: The Death Ring

Demon Dracko has been stopped on multiple occasions. Dracko has been a thorn in his side for far too long. But perhaps this time he will prevail. Especially with the prophecy on his side. It all begins, a regular day. Dracko is snoozing on his bed. All of a sudden a loud roar in his ear drum awakens him.

"Wake up ya lazy bum!"

Dracko jumps up and see's Scorpion with a horn. "You jerk."

"Hey, you couldn't sleep all day."

Sora walks in, and notices the horn in Scorpion's hands. "Did you wake Dracko with that horn?"

Scorpion hides it. "Uh, no. This ain't a horn. You hear that? I think Alpha is calling me."

Scorpion ran out. Mike jumps on the bed and pulls on Dracko's nose.

"Dad, bout time!"

"Hey let go of my nose!"

Meanwhile in hell, Demon Dracko was with his demon master.

"Agh! When will we escape!? I want to spread the blood of those fools on this pitiful planet!"

His master shakes his finger. "Patients Dracko, we will soon escape. I have learned of an ancient prophecy. The prophecy of the Death Ring."

Demon Dracko stares in confusion. "Death Ring?"

"Yes, an ancient ring made by our demon gods before us. It has the fires of hell burning around it, with the blood of the living dripping from it. Only a being of pure evil can obtain it without the flames, well, burning their flesh off."

"So let me guess, you want me to retrieve this ring correct?"

"How right you are. I only have enough power to send minor demons to this pitiful planet, I cannot send myself. Therefore, I need to send you to retrieve it."

"Very well, master." His master lifts his hands in the air, until his hands glow, and a portal opens.

"Go now! Find that ring!"

Demon Dracko jumps through. Upon arriving, he notices Dracko exiting the house.

"Ah, how ironic fate can be. The very ring I'm searching for has already allowed me to find Dracko. My master can have that ring, but Dracko is mine!"

He pulls out his Chaos Blade of Darkness and charges Dracko.

---------------

Sorry it's so short, but it's to begin it. Just to note, all the characters except a few (like Sonic) are mine. I may have details posted about them later.


	2. Chapter 2: Demon Drackos Onslaught

Dracko noticed Demon Dracko coming his way and put up a lighting shield.

"Well well, you again? Took you long enough to escape from hell. What do you want?"

"Your head on my wall!"

Demon Dracko charged with a flurry of sword attacks. Dracko blocked them all with his Chaos Blade of Light.

"OK, my turn! Luminous Infinite!"

A giant light blast came at Demon Dracko, but he simply deflected it, and smashed Dracko into a wall. Suddenly, he was kicked. Dracko opened his eyes to see a white hedgehog with purple spikes.

"Yo man, I got you."

"Jazz!"

"You know it! Damn this guy is back? He got mo' lives than a cat."

Dracko nodded. "Sure wish Lucero were here. We finished him because we worked together."

"Hey at least that wacko Shadesu isn't with him."

"True."

Demon Dracko charged at Jazz and smashed him through a wall, then spun around and kicked Dracko.

"Ha! Weaklings! Now you die!"

"I don't think so!"

Alpha came crashing down on Demon Dracko, smashing him into a crater. Alpha kicked him and flew after him. As he tried to swing again, he missed and Demon Dracko impaled his sword into his leg. Alpha punched Demon Dracko into another wall and ripped the sword out as he threw it at him, impaling his stomach. Demon Dracko smiled.

"You think I can die that easily?"

He pulled himself out of his sword until he came all the way out. Then he grabbed it from the wall. Suddenly, Alpha was punched several times by a golden hedgehog, before two giant claws staved through his torso. Noxis laughed, his claws still inside.

"You weakling don't deserve to live! I will crush you like the insect you are."

Alpha turned around and blasted his plasma cannon into Noxis' face. Jason came flying at Alpha, but soon was punched by Scorpion who came running outside. Demon Dracko held up his hand.

"Enough! Let them lick their wounds! We must find Magna Sonic 3000 anyway."

Jason sighed. "Ah, I was just gonna rip em apart too."

Noxis growled. "You got lucky this time, worm."

Jason and Demon Dracko flew off as Noxis extended his tentacles and jumped off the walls after them.

* * *

I didn't quite like this one. My story writing was kinda bad, since I did this a few years ago. Just so you know, Dracko is a clone of Sonic and Shadow, who was Shanic, the ultimate life form. Except he never got any of their powers, instead gaining elemental powers. Sora is his wife, a red hedgehog with pink spikes that hang over her shoulders. Scorpion is a crimsion red echidna who always wears army pants, and Alpha is a 25 foot tall robot from the year 3017. Jazz is Dracko's "gangsta" friend, who was for laughs. Demon Dracko is another form of Dracko in another dimension, who has demonic powers, and is pretty freaken scary. Jason is a clone of Super Sonic, in an eternal super form, and Noxis is a alien called a Linox, with six foot long claws, and tenticles on his back.


End file.
